


tiny hands, golden hearts

by smallpolarbear



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Grandpa Hadrian!!!, Post-Finale, Secret Samol 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpolarbear/pseuds/smallpolarbear
Summary: Hadrian is old and gray, hasn't carried a sword in years, but he's still strong enough to keep his lively granchild in his arms during family reunions.For Secret Samol 2019!
Relationships: Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table), Hadrian/Rosana (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	tiny hands, golden hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunder_rolled_a_six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/gifts).



> Happy Secret Samol Annie!! Hope you enjoy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146399888@N05/49373616841/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
